This invention relates to a lid for a beverage container, particularly to a lid for a disposable beverage container for a fragrant beverage such as a coffee or a soup.
Conventional lids for beverage containers are disclosed in Japanese (Laid Open) Patent Publication No. 2002-240841 and Japanese (Laid Open) Patent Publication No. 2003-112784. No. 2002-240841 discloses a lid for a cup. No. 2003-112784 discloses a lid for a beverage container. They propose structures for enabling flavor of a beverage contained in the container to emit outside of the container. Specifically, the cup lid provides a round through hole as an opening for flavor diffusion at a center of the lid. The beverage container lid forms a large elliptical hole functioning as a drink opening as well as an outlet port for flavor emission as an integral element. In alternative embodiment, the container lid has a drink opening of a multi-flap structure made by overlapping cross-shaped slits, while arranging outlet ports of similar multi-flap structure for flavor emission near the drink opening as, as separate elements.